Late Night Cable
by TerraZeal
Summary: Takes place during Changing Channels. Gabriel traps Sam and Dean in a "special" episode of a late night cable show. Slash ensues. NOT Wincest, although it is mentioned.


_**Author's Note: **Finally returning to the Supernatural universe. Inspired by watching "Changing Channels" on my S5 DVD one too many times. Gabriel traps Sam and Dean in a late night gay porn show. Smut ensues as Sam and Dean have to "play their roles" here too. No Wincest, although it is mentioned. Obvious slash. The "interaction" from the timeloop episode will be "detailed" in a later fic. A bit plotless._

_**Late Night Cable**_

Sam ran his fingers through his hair. That damn Trickster! That damn Loki! "Play their roles"? What exactly did he MEAN by that? After that episode involving the Trickster and the timeloop with Dean's constant deaths, he had told the asshole that he hadn't ever wanted to see him again, despite their...interaction while Sam was "chasing" Loki across the States to get him to reverse the timeloop.

Now, it seemed that the demi-god was getting his own revenge on them by trapping them in lame TV show after lame TV show. He had just finished getting smashed in the balls on an embarrassing Japanese game show, so what else did the Trickster have up his sleeve?

Static screamed in his ears and flushed his eyes. Another TV show, then. What would THIS one be? Sam groaned and stood up, taking in his surroundings. It appeared to be a normal house, no "studio audience" nothing. He thought he caught a glimpse of a camera out of the corner of his eye, but the person was well-hidden. He let out a sigh of relief. Perhaps this was at least going to be a nice, normal family drama or something. He could do that. Speaking of family...he wondered where Dean had gone to.

As if he'd heard Sam thinking, Dean burst out of a nearby room.

"Dude, uh, I think I know what kind of show this is..." Dean had a slight smirk on his face. "I mean, I've seen a TON of them."

Sam rolled his eyes. "What are you talking about? This looks normal. Its probably just a family drama or something. Lets just...play our roles as brothers and argue or something and get out of here. Thats what Loki...the Trickster...wants, after all."

"Uh, Sammy, I don't think we'll be playing 'brothers' in this show. Have a look at this." Dean pushed open the door he had just come out of.

Sam sighed and followed Dean. His relief faded as he entered what could only be a bedroom. In fact, it couldn't be anything else BUT a bedroom. A very...interesting bedroom at that. The bed was circular and there appeared to be a mirror on the ceiling. He noticed handcuffs dangling loosely from the top bedposts. He mentally facepalmed. No. No way. That...DICK...had NOT trapped them...ALONE...in a porn flick. He didn't think even Loki would be so, just, so ugh.

"Oh, Dean, no. No way. This is NOT happening. We are NOT starring in some stupid Cinemax porn flick for that dick's amusement. I mean, there aren't even any ladies here, who would we even have to...oh no. That sick fuck." Sam ground his teeth in fury. Did Loki expect he and Dean to...?

"But, uh, Sammy, what if there IS no other way out? I mean...don't say you haven't EVER, you know, entertained the possibility..."

"NO, Dean, I haven't! The fact that YOU have is just more disgusting than normal! Besides, what would Lisa think? Or, more importantly...Cas?" Sam just had to throw in that last barb. Despite what Dean thought, Sam knew about him and Cas, although he pretended not to.

Dean glared at Sam, suddenly defensive. "What does Cas have to do with anything?" He said this quite quickly, and if Sam didn't know about them, he would be sure something was up because Dean didn't normally act this odd.

Sam's lips twitched. "Cas...he's an angel. They aren't too big on incest, right? I was just thinking...Cas wouldn't look on it too kindly if we...with each other...even if we HAD to."

Dean relaxed visibly. "Uh, right. Right. Of course. I get it. I was just wondering what made you say that, that's all. So uh, what do you think we should do? Just sit here until Trickster makes a move? Oh God, makes a move, I mean shows his face?"

Some soft laughter interrupted them. "That's right, boys. Dean...why don't you go play upstairs for awhile? After all, BOTH of you need to play your roles. I think you'll find a...suitable companion up there." Loki's green eyes danced in amusement as he snapped his fingers and Dean vanished with a confused look on his face.

Loki turned to Sam. "So...are you read to play YOUR role, big boy?" The Trickster sauntered toward Sam, a soft smile on his face. Sam took a step back.

"No. Not with you. At least...you know, give me some women or something if I HAVE to do this."

Loki snorted. "Honey, this isn't a show about men and women fucking...its gay porn. We'll just have to make do, won't we?" He had somehow appeared right in front of Sam and slid his arms around the hunter's neck, his green eyes staring intently at Sam. Sam grabbed his arm and forced it off him.

"I told you I never wanted to see you again. Especially not in THIS capacity. Go away. I'll stay here forever rather than fuck you again." Sam sat on the extremely soft, satiny bed and glared steadily away from the Trickster. Firm hands began to massage his shoulders, eliciting a smooth, tingly feeling and a soft moan from the tall hunter. The wonderful, tingly feeling was replaced with anger as he recognized those hands from experience. He tried to get up but was held in place by the Trickster's firm hands.

"Tell me you don't want this...tell me you REALLY don't want this, and I'll stop. I'm not a rapist. Just say you don't want to feel me, touch me...just one more time...and this will stop." Loki had slid a hand down Sam's pants, squeezing his tender manhood. Sam felt himself harden. No. No. He had to tell Loki to stop, but the part of him that wasn't his brain didn't seem to be doing the thinking right now.

The Trickster licked Sam's neck, making a noise similar to a cat purring, and gripped the younger Winchester's hardened cock and squeezed. Sam couldn't help it. A moan escaped him. He leaned into Loki's embrace. The Trickster was completely nude. Obviously, this was his magic, so he could do whatever he wanted in this world. He ran his hands down Sam's body. His own clothing disappeared. Sam gasped. That damn man...god...whatever he was. Sam would get him for this. After.

Right now, he molded himself to the Trickster's body and relished the feeling of Loki's soft hands and silky skin against his own.

Elsewhere, Dean was confused. The Trickster had left Sam ALONE in that room. What was that sick fuck making him do? Dean appeared to be in his own version of a porn flick. There was the same round bed with a mirror, but he was alone. How was he supposed to play his role by himself? He looked around for some magazines or something. Perhaps he was supposed to...stimulate himself? He had no idea. He sighed and lay down on the warm bed, candles flickering in his peripheral vision.

A door creaked open slightly. Dean shot up. "Sam? You okay? Did that Dickster do anything..." He trailed off. It wasn't Sam. It was...Cas? Cas had been "vanished" by the Trickster during the Japanese game show bit. What was he doing here now? Dean sighed. Of course. A PORN flick. He needed a partner. He wondered if this Cas were real or just a prop to get him to participate in the Trickster's sick form of entertainment.

"Dean? What is this? I was trapped, and then suddenly I'm here? Is this a hotel? Did you get out too?" Cas, or fake-Cas, whatever, sounded confused.

"Are you real? Or just some prop of the Trickster's? We're not out, right we're kind of...uh...nevermind. But we're really not out. Cas, if its really you, what were you going to say about the Trickster earlier?"

Cas looked confused. "I...don't know. Its like he did some kind of mind wipe. All I can think about right now is...you." Cas focused on Dean with those intense blue eyes.

_Oh, what the hell. Maybe this is a GAY porn flick. Might as well enjoy myself._ He patted the bed and beckoned Cas over. "Well, if you can't get me off your mind, how about you just...get me off?" He smirked as Cas blushed. Even after all this time, the angel was still easily embarrassed. Cas sighed and moved to join Dean on the bed.

Gabriel was thoroughly enjoying himself. He had Sam right where he wanted him...on top of him. Again. The archangel wondered if this were the last time he and Sam would be together. Sam wasn't too happy with him after the timeloop thing, and was likely to be even less happy after this. However, at the moment, the appeared to be very happy. Very happy indeed. He was thrusting in and out of the archangel with almost painful vigor. If Gabriel hadn't been an angel, he likely would have noticed the pain more. As it was, it was more pleasure than pain.

Each thrust from the Winchester caused an audible moan to escape the angel's throat. In between moans, he wondered how Dean and his precious Castiel were getting on. He'd made sure Dean would enjoy himself, as much as he disliked the elder brother. If Dean were harmed or unhappy, Sam would be too. And he wanted Sam as happy as could be for as long as could be. This was ingenious. Trapping them in a gay porn show...ah, the genius. How come he hadn't seen this before?

Gabriel clawed Sam's back, eliciting a moan from him. Dear God, the man was wonderful...Gabriel was loathe to give him up, for anything. Part of him wanted to keep Sam here, in TV land, forever. Just he and Sam. But he knew he couldn't. Michael or Raphael or even...Lucifer would figure out what happened to their playthings/vessels sooner or later and then Gabriel would be in a tight situation. Tighter even than Sam's sweet, sweet ass...

The archangel slid a hand down Sam's back and grabbed his ass, squeezing, causing Sam to grunt.

"God, Loki, we shouldn't be...isn't this enough? Haven't we...urgh...played our roles?"

Gabriel renewed his grip on Sam and made sure the man didn't attempt to pull out before...the end. "Don't you watch porn? These always have a very nice...climax, if you know what I mean..." He gasped as Sam thrust once again forcefully, too forcefully, into the archangel. "Hmn...and don't worry about your brother. He's enjoying himself just as much. To quote a dear _friend _of mine, he's cutting himself a slice of angelfood cake." Gabriel laughed.

Sam clawed his back and thrust particularly hard at this comment. "Shut up about my brother. I know what he and that angel douchebag get up to, and I do not approve. Angels...they're nothing like I imagined. Good, righteous...Castiel is just another douchebag with a holy agenda."

Those words stung Gabriel. What would Sam think when, if, he found out about the Trickster's true nature? Would he hate him? Would he never get to feel this wonderful man inside him again? Gabriel clutched Sam tightly and felt himself climax with a gasp. Gabriel dropped his hands from Sam's back with a sigh. His part in the "show" was over. Sam grunted, and Gabriel felt the hunter clench inside him and release as well. A sharp pain signified that Sam had pulled out of the archangel.

Sam rolled to the side of the bed and sat up. "Okay, we're done. I played my role. This should end, right? We should be out of here?"

Gabriel sighed and crept toward Sam, snaking an arm around his waist. "Are you SURE you want this to end? You want to go back out there? To being...what you're meant to be?" There was what could only be a smirk in Gabriel's voice.

Sam jerked away and stood up, quickly. "What do you mean, what I'm meant to be out there? What do you know?" Now it appeared Sam was curious. The hostility was gone and replaced with curiosity.

Gabriel propped himself up on an elbow, admiring Sam's gorgeous, nude body. "I do appreciate you...oh my, yes...but that is neither here nor there at the moment. You, as Lucifer's vessel. Dean, as Michael's vessel. Yes, I know. Don't look so surprised. I AM a god after all." A lie, but better than telling him the truth and losing Sam forever.

"Then...then help us. You say you want me here, want me. If you do, then HELP US! Stop playing these stupid games and kick Michael and Lucifer's ass!" Sam's anger was back in full force. Gabriel flinched.

"I can't. They're more powerful than I am." _Perhaps. _Thought Gabriel. He'd never tangled with either of his brothers for real. It wasn't cowardly, it was just for lack of interest.

Michael, though...he knew he wouldn't stand a chance against him. Michael was Heaven's greatest warrior. The most powerful archangel ever. If the battle between Lucifer and Michael happened, it would destroy the world, but it would also destroy Lucifer...and his vessel. There was no contest. Lucifer was powerful and had all the denizens of Hell behind him, but Michael was a force of nature.

It would be a damn curbstomp battle. Dean, Michael, would completely annihilate Sam, Lucifer, without breaking much of a sweat. Gabriel could NOT have that, but he did not want to get involved after so many millenia of simply staying away, and out of it.

"More powerful than you or not, you can help us anyway. Or do you want to be a coward and hide? Hide while the world is destroyed. I thought you liked this world. Humans. I mean, you play with us...you obviously get pleasure out of it, too." Sam glanced at the sticky seed Gabriel had sprayed on the sheets in their moment of passion.

Gabriel was breathing hard. Coward. How he hated that word. It had been bandied about between his brothers because he had refused to take a side in their silly little battles. He HATED that word beyond any other. He was no coward. Still...if he fought, he would die, and he would never get to see Sam again. Gabriel turned away from Sam.

"Fine. I'm a coward. I won't do it. I won't help you fight those winged ass-monkeys. It isn't my fight." Lies. If Sam found out about his true nature, all of his lies would be exposed and Sam would hate him. Of course, he WAS impersonating a god of lies at the moment...but once Sam knew he was really Gabriel, that excuse would go out the window.

He turned to Sam. Eyes taking in every inch of that gorgeous, toned body. "Fine. This show is over. Your brother just finished his part too. You're out of here." Gabriel snapped his fingers. Sam vanished, a puzzled look on his face.

Gabriel put his head in his hands. Dear Sam. Oh, Sam. Would he ever forgive the Trickster?

Sam and Dean gasp as they vanished from the "gay porn show" and appeared somewhere else. Dean and Sam looked at each other, confused.

"Hey, Sammy? Lets...never speak of that again. To ANYONE. Ever."

Sam blinked, confused. Loki had almost looked sad when he had ended that "show"...

"Yeah, alright...but, uh, Dean, I have to ask...what were YOU doing while I was...uhm...pleasuring a gorgeous blonde?" He didn't mention that the gorgeous blonde was Loki. That would NEVER get out.

"Well, Sammy, you got a blonde, I got a gorgeous brunette. Totally hot." Dean forced a smile. Sam would NEVER find out that his brunette was Cas. Ever.

The brothers grinned nervously at one another and faced whatever the current show they were in was.

**R/R. Constructive criticism appreciated. I KNOW my grammar isn't superb. =P**


End file.
